


A Monster's Pure Love

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Incubus AU [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Angst, F/M, Het, Human, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed can't stay away from Thornstriker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Monster's Pure Love

Bloodshed felt so guilty. Dirty. Absolutely disgusting.   
  
And he had never felt this way before whenever he took a feed from a human woman. But those women were never Thornstriker, that sweet, innocent, pure... delicious... delectable... beautiful human girl.  
  
He had saved her from a group of slavers, only to let his incubus instincts and hunger take over and take her purity from her. First, he had only meant to eat her out, to taste her sweet fluids... And then, the next thing he realized, he had taken her virginity too.  
  
Even though he had returned her to her home, even though she had forgiven him, even though she said that she understood why he had done it and had told him a hundred times that he didn't need to be sorry, he just couldn't forgive himself for what he had done to this pure girl. Primus, he had... dirtied her. All because he couldn't resist her aromatic scent, her sweet fluids... And he ended up feeding from her.  
  
He had tried to resist. He had tried to leave her alone. But he couldn't. He just kept coming back to her village, sneaking into her room in the middle of the night or jumping her when she was alone in the woods and eating her out or having sex with her.   
  
Much like he was now.  
  
They were in her bedroom, Bloodshed holding the petite woman to him as he rocked in and out of her sweet, delectable body. Thornstriker was holding onto him, moaning softly and whimpering out his name with each thrust. Even though she was responding and even though she was enjoying it... He was such a monster.   
  
He leaned down to kiss her, the woman eagerly kissing back. He could tell that their orgasms were approaching. Once again... He was going to dirty her again And as euphoric as the feeling was cumming together, he just couldn't enjoy it.  
  
Bloodshed was too wrapped up in his own self-hatred to enjoy feeding from the human woman he had loved to love so much... and had defiled her in such a detestable way.  
  
Why didn't she hate him? Why didn't she curse him? Why did she allow him to keep coming back? He was a monster... A filthy incubus who couldn't control his lust for a pure woman like her.  
  
Yet, despite this, she would kiss him, hug him... And even told him that she loved him. That she didn't think of him as a monster.  
  
Even though he didn't understand why and his guilt told him he didn't deserve her, Bloodshed couldn't help but tell her he loved her too whenever she admitted her feelings.


End file.
